17 Year Old Regrets
by toetoe
Summary: Life for the Golden Trio Ginny was going great. Wonderful children and wonderful lifes. But they didn't know that..... secrets always come out in the end...
1. Chapter 1

I think my heart just sank.

And I'm pretty sure im not breathing anymore.

'Oh merlin', I whispered which caused Ron to look over at me. I quickly ripped my eyes off of Draco and looked at his little son, and it made my stomach churn a little. I quickly looked at Rose and I could see her grey eyes look at him too. And then I could feel his eyes on me. I could tell he was looking me up and down trying to figure out what had happened to me after all these years and I brought my eyes to his and he had a softness in his eyes and I felt myself almost collapse. But unfotunately that was ruined when his wife, Pansy, placed her hand on his shoulder and together they turned with their son and walked away. And thats when I heard my husband, and my two best friends beginning to whisper in hushed tones I could't undertsand what they were saying exaclty so I ignored them and then turned my attention to my eleven year old dughter. She has very light brown hair, with a few blonde highlights that the summer sun brought, and cool grey eyes that would sometimes go dark grey if she got upset. Her face has that pointed ellagance to it. It looks like she 16 instead of 11 and her skin is flawless. She has my intelligence, and her fathers taste for trouble. And unfortunately I knew that she would be sorted into Slyhterin, because not one of her fathers side has ever not been in any other house.

A/N-this is draco now-

I could feel 4 sets of eyes on my back. But before I turned around I knew who is would be.

It would be her, and her weaselbee, and golden boy, and the weaslette.

And of course it was. Although as soon as i brought my eyes to her face she immediently dropped her gaze, and I saw her mouth move and Weasel turned and glared at her, and I could just see the smirk on my face grow knowing that she can't stand his ignorance but yet she seemed to have atleast a kid or two with him. Then I looked at Harry himself, his looks havnt changed a bit I thought to myself. But then again, we all look the same as we did a little over ten years ago. Then I went back looking at her. Her hair had tamed alot since the last time and her body had the curves of a mother and he eyes seemed alittle glazed over at the moment but I know that only happenes when I look at her. And oh, I was lookin. I was just about to go say hi but then I felt Pansy's hand on my shloulder signaling that it was time to leave. As we were walking away, I thought back to the two kids standing near her. The boy was definately Weasleys kid, he had the family crest of the the flaming red hair. But the girl didn't have it. And the other boys standing around and the other little girl all had harry's black hair or the red hair. The girl near Hermonie had to be her's then, she had light brown hair with a few blonde streaks and that smirk on her face could almost be passed as mine..."oh merlin". Pansy stopped and have me a quizical look.

"What is it dear?"

"Oh, nothing, well I seem to have just remembered that I had gottan Scorpius a present but I have forgottan it at the manor."

"Well, there's alway Christmas dear."

"Yes, I suppose so"

I turned around and saw Hermonie looking at me with a pleading look, that she long ago had given me, and my knees buckled.

I starred at him as he walked away, and then he turned around and by his look on his face I knew that he must have figured it out. I gave him a look asking for my forgiveness. But surley he can't be mad at me. We were seventeen. It was a mistake. Those three month were mistakes. Well maybe not. During those three months, I was perfectably relaxed. I never had to live up to being the 'smartest witch of the age' or 'Ron Weasely's first love' or 'Harry Potter's best friend'. All I had to do was be me. Hermonie. And he loved me for it. Or well I thought he loved me, but in the end it didn't seem like that at all. But if he was mad, he had no right to be, he had started a new family, it seems right after we finished looking at his son who was 11 just like Rose. I felt my blood boil a little, but before it could really get going , I felt Ginnny's hand on my shoulder. She was the only one that i told about her and Draco. I remember the look on her face when I told her. She looked like she could kill me but then she had a smile that lit up the whole room because she knew I was happy and that i wasnt "in-love" with her brother. We never told Ron or Harry, although i suspect that Harry knew because he never missed a thing. Ginny looked at me with a sad smile on her lips.

"You ok?" she asked in a little voice.

"I'm fine. But i think he knows now." I practically whispered.

Ginny looked not so shocked.

I remember when I first told her that Madame Promfrey told me I was pregnant. We both sobbed together. She was the one that told me to go sleep with Ron right away to make it seem like it was his, but after we did, he asked me to marry me and I thought I fell in love with him, and I almost forgot, that he wasnt my love and that he wasn't the one to take away my innocene and he wasnt the father of my first born child.

"Hermonie, we have discussed this over and over. Ron still loves her. The whole family does. Molfoy doesnt. Thats why he left. He won't do anything." She grinned. "Plus if Ron or Harry did find out and Malfoy even came around her or you, I don't think he would be able to get in hundred feet of you guys and if he did well then I dont think he would be alive long enough to truly appreciate you both". We both laughed, knowing it was totally true.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy was upset. Beyond upset. He couldn't believed what had just happened. He had just learnt that he had fathered a daughter with Hermione Granger. And that she had never told him. He thought that they had some respect for each other, hell didn't she claim to have loved him? He smirked as he listened to her voice screaming her love for him whilst underneath her, but then quickly stopped when he remembered that one of those last times, he had gotten her pregnant.

A daughter. Her image was imprinted in Draco's mind. Her blonde hair, her blemish free skin, her pointed chin, and the smirk that reminded him of his own. He cursed Hermione for not telling him, at all. He had a daughter! Did she not think he needed to know! But then his heart sank.

She saw Hermione's eyes when she looked at Scoprious and Pansy. She hated Pansy. And Draco quickly thought how he had proposed to Pansy a month after graduation, a few short months after he left Hermione. Pansy had gotten pregnant the nest week, so he knew that Hermione guessed his actions when she saw his son board the Hogwarts Express before her daughter.

He thought back to Hermione and how good she looked, in the prime of her motherhood. He wondered if her skin still felt the same, and if she still wore the same perfume from school.

"Weasel, the potion is supposed to be Purple not vomit-colored. Can't you follow simple instructions, or do you need Granger to do everything for you? Should I expect to see her in the boys lav ready to wipe your a-"

"Oh shut up! Honestly! Give him a rest Malfoy! And didn't you know that ferrets hair is horrible for this potion, or has your twitching made you forget?"

The gryffindors in the room smiled and gave her a thumbs up, but I could feel my fellow slytherins tense beside me, knowing that something was about to happen. And I knew that the Granger could too, judging from the slightly afraid look in her eyes.

"Take that back, or you will be the one twitching."

Her eyes hardened and she saw my wand gripped in my hand, and she whipped hers out as well. We both opened our mouths at the same time, but before one of us could finish, Snape strode in and took our wands.

"Tut tut. Can't you children get along? No? Very well. Granger. Malfoy. Detention tonight in my room. Don't be late."

Granger glared at me, and immediately the red headed baboon, ran to her and patted her back. I scoffed, how typical of the Gryffindor pride.

Draco looked at his cauldron in the corner and smiled slightly.

" This is all YOUR fault. You taunted Ronald, and then attempted to curse me! How come I have got to waste my afternoon in here with you!"

"Well, you should have let your boyfriend fight his own battles, and you wouldn't have gotten into trouble."

"Ronald is not my boyfriend, thank you."

"Mhmm."

She scoffed and took of her robe, and began to scrub the closest cauldron, and ignored him. Draco sat upon the desk and looked in disgust around the dirty room, that was covered with old potion satins all across the floor and desks, with scattered cauldrons throughout. There was no way that they could clean it all without magic, so he gave up immediately and let her get to work.

After a few minutes, she had seemed to forget that he was even in the room with her, so Draco took this chance to watch her. And it frightened him slightly that she looked somewhat pretty. Her eyes seemed to have a deep chocolate color to them, and they looked content and concentrated, which was awkward for him, because he had only seen them lit up with fire and rage or fear. The way that she seemed to block him out, and how she would hum a little tune to herself, made him confused as he felt something inside of him grow hungry. But he determined that the way that her school shirt clung to her chest and her skirt nicely showed off her legs, and the fact that he hadn't been to see Pansy in a while was contributing to that.

After an hour of just watching her, he decided to have some fun with her. He stood up and walked over to the desk beside her. Her tiny hand paused washing the floor, and she looked up at him. He sat down and stared into her face.

"You look good, Granger."

He almost died from her blush. It was just radiating from her cheeks. He got off the desk, and took a step towards her, but Snape walked in with glowering eyes.

"I see that we can get along now, and that will be most beneficial to you because this room is not cleaned and you will finish it tomorrow. But enough for tonight. Granger you can leave now, but I must speak to Mr. Malfoy, so if you please…"

Snape motioned for Draco to follow, and Hermione gave a fleeting look to Draco, and he could practically hear the hundreds of questions going on in her head. He stared at her in the eye, and then watched her exit the chamber with confusion written on his face ad to why he felt like this. .


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked into her office on the fifth floor of the Ministry of Magic. She smiled at Jess, her receptionist and grabbed her message sheets, and then sank into her chair. As Head of the Research Department, she was involved with many other departments, and had many different projects going on. But the chance meeting between her and Draco a week ago had put a slight strain on her. She was constantly on the lookout for him, and whenever she saw a tall blonde head, she turned the other way.

She sighed and flipped through her messages. One for her opinion on a new wizarding law, the magical law enforcement needed her help on identifying a symbol, and a few other meetings that she was supposed to attend. And then she saw what she was dreading. Malfoy had set up an appointment with her. She knew that this was coming, but she just did not want this day to ever come.

Hermione called out to Jess, and asked her to come into her office. The young receptionist quickly walked into her office and asked what she needed.

"Did you set up this appointment with Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh, yes. He called the other day, and he wanted to discuss something with you. And he is such a prominent member of the Ministry I just assumed that it would be best…"

She trailed off as she watched Hermiones face grow cold. But Hermione just turned her chair around and asked Jess to call Mr. Malfoy and tell him that Hermione was just too busy to keep the appointment. Jess nodded her head and made the call.

Unfortunately Jess came back into the office five minutes later and timidly told Hermione and Mr. Malfoy demanded that the meeting be kept, and that he would be flooing over in a few minutes.

Hermione waved her hand at Jess, signifying her dismissal, and the looked around the office. It was large and tidy, and the walls were covered in pictures of her family. Rose as a baby, Rose with Hermione, Rose with Ron, Rose with the both of them, and the whole family, and then pictures of Hugo growing up as well. And on top of the fireplace mantle was a picture of Rose at her first birthday party, in a tiara and beautiful little blue dress, and the most beautiful smile, and next to it stood a magnificent glass Rose that Ron had given her. It was charmed to float, and turn slightly, and it captivated the light sometimes and sent colors throughout the room, and Hermione just adored it.

Hermione frowned as the fireplace came to life, and tall, blonde man gracefully steps out of it, dusting himself off. Draco then looked up at her, and Hermione could already see the fire in his eyes. He sat down, and took a look around the room. His eyes shifted again, but Hermione couldn't determine the right emotion to go with them. So instead she began to speak.

"If you came here to threaten me-"

"Let's cut the crap. How come you never told me that I have a bloody daughter?"

"Excuse me?" Her eyes lit up. "You left me. And you made it perfectly clear that you never wanted to see or hear from me again. You left me Malfoy. I begged you to stay. You left. I never had the chance to tell you. I- I loved you. And you just left."

Her hair started to stand out, and her eyes were slightly glazed from her rant, and she couldn't meet his eyes.

And then he started.

"Since when am I Malfoy?" He smirked at her and then continued with ice in his eyes. "And I would have thought that you would have found some way to tell me that I was a father of your child. Don't you have a sense of maternal duty to tell the father?

Hermione had had enough. The tension in the air was thick.

"I did tell someone that I was pregnant with their child. Ron. Rose is Ron's daughter. He loves her more than anything. Rose and Hugo are Ron's life. He was with me through the whole thing, he loves me. He would never leave me."

"I have rights Hermione!" He yelled. He was on his feet now, starting to feel a little light headed that this woman he had loved a long time ago, had lied to her husband about his child. Was she ashamed of him? Or was she ashamed of their relationship all together?

"You lost those rights when you left and didn't give me a chance. And you lost them further when you got her pregnant and married her straight after. Rose is mine. And I make the decisions for her. Ron is her father, and the Weasleys are her family. She is happy. Please don't ruin her life, Draco. Please." Her eyes had that pleading look to them, and hearing his name from her lips made him dizzy. But he shook himself out of it.

He looked around her office and saw all the pictures of Rose, and the glass rose. He reached for the rose, and heard Hermiones sharp intake of breath. Draco grasped it in his hand, and turned to Hermione.

"She is mine. She has my blood. And any idiot can see the resemblance. I don't know how you put up with his ignorance. But I will see her Hermione. She has a right to know about her true father. Who else knows about this?"

Hermione looked at him, slightly understanding his need to see their daughter. But terrified at the consequences. She shook her head and whispered that only Ginny and Harry knew. She was in a slight shock that this was happening. She could still her her name falling from his lips, and it reminded her of a time long ago, when it would make her stomach flutter, but now she wasn't sure.

Draco could see that he was winning, and he openly smirked at her. Gloating. Hermione looked at him, and could have killed him at that moment. She gathered what reaming Gryffindor courage in her and told him flat out, "You can't have her. She is mine. If you fight me, I will fight back."

This startled him, and he shattered the rose in his hand, consequently cutting himself. He snarled in pain, both from Hermione and the hundreds of tiny cuts on his hands. The intense pain was building up in him and he needed an outlet. Hermione was on her feet and standing in front of him, furious, and he noticed her cheeks were blushed, her lips were plump, her eyes were furious and scared, and her body was slightly trembling. And he kissed her.


End file.
